in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Licht Kreis Information Section
Licht Kreis Information Section (リヒトクライス情報課) is a series of flash-animated shorts which deliver small news bits regarding the series. Information In this series, Orie and Lex talk about the latest developments of the UNI series, such as events and tournaments. They make a point to note at the start of each episode how their personalities can be "slightly different" from what they are in the actual game. On November 10th 2017, all the episodes were updated from FLASH format into modern HTML5 format.Official Site Transcripts Episode 1: Official Tournament! |-|Hide= |-|JP= 「レクス」 早速始まったこのコーナー。名付けて「リヒトクライス情報課」。 「オリエ」 この「リヒトクライス情報課」では、私たちリヒトクライスが集めている情報を… 「レクス」 …ネタにしてお茶を飲むコーナー、だ。相変わらず予算と時間の都合で音声もないぞ。自由にいこうか、自由に。 「オリエ」 そ、そうなんだ……。えっと、今日は一体どんな情報があるの？レクス。 「レクス」 これです。公式大会「OVER THE WORLD -REBORN-」（どーん 「オリエ」 そうそう！決勝大会が先日開催されたのよね。私も見に行ったんだけど、ドラマチックな試合ばかりだったわ。 「レクス」 クラブセガ新宿西口さんのご好意で大会のネット配信もあったぞ。仕事しながらチェックもできて助かった。 「オリエ」 １月からの予選を勝ちあがった１６チームによるトーナメントだったのよね。 「オリエ」 そんな中、見事優勝に輝いたチームは…… 「レクス」 SATさんのカーマイン、デストラーデさんのゴルドー、せなるさんのエルトナムの「井上JAPAN」が優勝となったぞ！ 「オリエ」 わー！　すごい！（ぱちぱちぱち）優勝したお三方には、特別称号がプレゼントされたのよね。 「レクス」 さらに吉原さんによる書き下ろしイラスト色紙なんかもプレゼントされたそうだ。羨ましい。 「オリエ」 関東と関西の強豪チームがぶつかりあうのも熱かったよね。さらに全一と全二のゴルドー同キャラ戦なんかも……。 「レクス」 改めまして「井上JAPAN」チームは優勝おめでとうございます。 「レクス」 そして大会に参加して下さった皆様、誠にありがとうございました。 「オリエ」 なんだか初回なのに\n まじめにトークしちゃったね。 「レクス」 次はいつもみたいにもっとゆるく放課後ティータイムしていこうか。それじゃあまたね。 |-|EN= LEX: This is segment has finally begun. We shall call it "Licht Kreis Information Section". ORIE: Here at the "Licht Kreis Information Section" we'll spread the information Licht Kreis has gathered... LEX: ...Idea was that this is a segment where we drink tea. As usual, because of the circumstances around budget and schedule, we have no voices. We have all the freedom. ORIE: I-is that so... Umm, what information you have\N for us today, Lex? LEX: This here. The official Tournament "OVER THE WORLD -REBORN-" *bam* ORIE: Ah, yes! Official tournament was held a few days ago. I went to watch it and all the matches were so dramatic... LEX: Thanks to Club Sega Shinjuku-nishiguchi there was also an Internet streaming of the tournament. What a good thing you could watch it, while being at the work. ORIE: Tournament was between 16 teams who won their places in the qualifiers that started in January. ORIE: And so, the team that took the victory was... LEX: "Inoue JAPAN" which composed from SAT's Carmine, Destrade's Gordeau and Senaru's Eltnum. ORIE: Yay! Awesome! *clap clap clap* These three winners received special titles as a prize. LEX: Not to mention, they also received illustrations Yoshihara-san had hand-drawn to a cardboard. I'm so jealous. ORIE: Veteran teams of Kantou and Kansai fighting each other was so intense. The fight between No. 1 Gordeau and No. 2 Gordeau was also seen... LEX: Once again, congratulations on your victory, "Inoue JAPAN". LEX: And many thanks to all the players who took part in the tournament. ORIE: This was the first episode, but we ended up talking all kinds of serious stuff. LEX: Next time we can enjoy our peaceful After School Teatime. Well then, good-bye. Episode 2: Denjin☆Geccha! Episode 3: April! Episode 4: Hyde's Birthday Episode 5: Special Titles! Episode 6: Summer! Episode 7: Beginner Tournament! Episode 8: In-Birth Front! Episode 9: Getting Close!? Episode 10: Tournament! Episode 11: Various Topics! Episode 12: Misheard! Episode 13: Long Time No See! Episode 14: Valentine & Event! Episode 15: Overseas Release! Episode 16: Spring! Episode 17: Event! Episode 18: March! Episode 19: April! Episode 20: May! Episode 21: Holiday! Episode 22: ArcRevo 2017! Episode 23: French-Bread Information Station! Episode 24: Nyu! |-|Hide= |-|JP= 「レクス」 本日も「リヒトクライス情報課」のお時間がやってきたよ。 「オリエ」 この「リヒトクライス情報課」では、私たちリヒトクライスが集めている情報を… 「レクス」 …ネタにしてお茶を飲むコーナー、だ。相変わらず予算と時間の都合で音声もないぞ。自由にいこう、自由に。 「オリエ」 ここまでテンプレね。このコーナー、もしかしなくてもとっても久しぶりじゃない？ 「レクス」 そうだな。実に一年ぶりだ。 「オリエ」 一年……長いようで一瞬だったね。 「レクス」 ああ。 「レクス」 最近は生放送なんかもやってるからここで話す必要も減ってきたってことかな。 「オリエ」 確かにそうだね。…でもちょっと寂しいからちょっとずつ復活させていきたいね。 「レクス」 うむ。 「レクス」 ここは驚くほどゆるいコーナーだし、記憶から忘れ去られない程度には…更新していこう。 「オリエ」 そ…そうだね。 「オリエ」 それで、結局今日はどういう回なの？ 「レクス」 いや、これといって話すことは無いんだが… 「？？？」 「そんなことはないんゆ！」 「ミカ」 大事なことを忘れてるんゆ！ 「オリエ」 ミカ！一体どうして貴方がここに？ 「レクス」 大事なこと…？というか狭い…。 「ミカ」 ほんとにもう忘れてしまうなんて許されませんよ。 「ミカ」 称号に「んゆ」がないんゆー！ 「ミカ」 ないんゆー！ないんゆー！ないんゆー（エコー 「オリエ」 ！！！ 「レクス」 た、確かにな…。 「オリエ」 そ、そんなわけなので「んゆ」の称号を追加しておきました。ぜひ使ってあげてくださいね。 「レクス」 プレイヤーズギルドのアイテムショップで購入できるぞ。 「オリエ」 大人の事情で家庭用には追加できないの。ごめんなさい。 「レクス」 ああ、すまない。 「レクス」 そんな感じで今日の情報課もこの辺りで終わりにするとしよう。 「オリエ」 リヒトクライス情報課もゆるっと更新していきますので、これからもよろしくお願いしますね。 「レクス」 それじゃあまた次回！　ばいばい！ |-|EN= LEX: It is the time for today's "Licht Kreis Information Section". ORIE: Here at the "Licht Kreis Information Section" we'll spread the information Licht Kreis has gathered... LEX: ...Idea was that this is a segment where we drink tea. As usual, because of the circumstances around budget and schedule, we have no voices. We have all the freedom. ORIE: That's all for the template. Is is just me or has it been a really long time since the last episode? LEX: Yes. It actually has been almost a full year. ORIE: A year, huh... Time sure flies fast. LEX: Indeed. LEX: Lately, there has been these "live broadcasts" so there hasn't been a need for us to deliver info. ORIE: I guess that's true. But it is also sad, so I hope we can slowly revive back into business. LEX: Um... I guess. ORIE: So, what is our topic today? LEX: Actually we don't really have anything particular... ???: That just won't do it ~nyu. MIKA: There's something very important you're forgetting ~nyu. ORIE: Mika! What brings you here? LEX: Something important? Ugh, it's really cramped in here. MIKA: Title for "~nyu" is completely missing ~nyu. MIKA: Title for "~nyu"! Is completely missing! (echoing) ORIE: !!! LEX: You're right about that... ORIE: So we've decided to add "~nyu" into the Titles. I hope everyone uses it. LEX: You can purchase it from the Player's Guild Item Shop. ORIE: There are various adult circumstances for why the Title can't be added to the console version. I'm sorry. LEX: Yeah, I'm sorry too. LEX: And with that, today's Information Section has reached to its end. ORIE: "Licht Kreis Information Section" will keep on bringing you info every now and then. I hope you visit us in the future as well. LEX: Well then, see you next time. Bye-bye. Link http://inbirth.info/talkscript/index.html?type=1&no=0 The archives on the official site. References Navigation Category:Trivia Category:Web Series